On the Wings Of an Angel
by JessiRoad
Summary: Two suspicious figures join Cross Academy and everyone is drawn to their Heavenly presence but what secrets are they hiding behind closed doors and why are they really here... Slight Religious parts or suggestion... M for language and later chapters.
1. Prologue Heavenly Prescences

On an angel's wing:

Characters:

Jeremiel – long black hair, red eyes, gothic style, "wrath of God" Angel of god's wrath, angel of death and misfortune, also angel of light and purity

Wielder of both scythe and staff also can use sword only when in need of weapons.

Most commonly thought to be the angel of life instead of death and she hates that, she doesn't show her true emotions and it just makes her that much better at her job.

18 foot black wings.

Remiel – white hair, green eyes, tall, sophisticated style, "mercy of God" Angel of mercy and forgiveness, also of Life and Healing.

Wielder of bow and arrow, sword, and also staff when healing.

Often mistaken for black winged and Angel of Death because level of solitude and attitude towards others besides "Wrath"

20 foot white wings.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

The last two of the faithful were being sent out on this night, they wouldn't be coming back and He knew this. He knew they wouldn't be able to come back from this mission and He was sure that she knew of it too. But it was meant to be and He had planned it that well, he sighed and watched them as they left. He would miss them, if it were possible but He would always be there for them, it's just a matter of how they would use Him and His powers.


	2. Chapter 1 Otherworldly

Re Cap:

_Prologue:_

_The last two of the faithful were being sent out on this night, they wouldn't be coming back and He knew this. He knew they wouldn't be able to come back from this mission and He was sure that she knew of it too. But it was meant to be and He had planned it that well, he sighed and watched them as they left. He would miss them, if it were possible but He would always be there for them, it's just a matter of how they would use Him and His powers._

* * *

><p>Ch1- Otherworldly<p>

Cross POV:

"So there are two new students joining us and I need you to behave, Zero. In fact one of them could help you in various ways." I said cryptically.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked angry.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." He left and slammed the door and I couldn't help but laugh aloud to myself.  
>"So is it true that the two aren't human?" Toga asked.<p>

"Yes, but they aren't vampire."

"So… that only leaves-

"Yes I know what it leaves and I know how that discomforts you and Kaname also, but there is no use we cannot stop them if they are as we believe. Either way they will do what was requested and they will do it with honor." he nodded in agreement and the air around us changed and you could feel the presence of something otherworldly…

The door flew open and I braced myself for the presence in front of me. And there they stood.

"Hello Cross." They said in sync.

"Her name is Jeremiel, while I am Remiel." The boy said. I nodded and they walked further into my office, the girl sat down while the boy stood behind her taking a guardian-like position toward her.

I could tell that she was the superior in their relationship and it was a yin-yang air around the two.

"I have been expecting you and I know that I cannot stop what you must do, but if I could recommend a strategy I would not let anyone know what or exactly whom you are." I tried to explain my point of view. Then the boy started to converse about how they had their plan and course of action and how they would do it their way, but he was interrupted by the beautiful young lady as she put her hand on his to shush him.

"Thank you Mr. Cross-san we very much appreciate your guidance but I would advise you not to get too accomplished with our way because of te fact that it is forbidden for anyone to get too thoroughly involved that is not of our kind." She said in the quietest and most beautiful voice I have ever heard. The couple war by far at odds, while her voice was so beautiful his cut through the air like a steel blade in a dangerous way. For some reason though in my gut I believed this to be backwards in some way… but I brushed it off and we discussed the dorm arrangements. They would be rooming together in the boy's dorm as of the fact they were not in any way romantically inclined and it would be best for a quick and clean mission. They would be taking day classes and they would always be in the same class in case of complications and difficulties among the humans, and I sort of understood. They balanced each other out and without Him she would be taken advantage of, and without her he would most likely start trouble. They reminded me so much of my wonderful children.

"You need to know that if you have any questions or problems to come to me… or Toga, here." I said with a firm smile. I liked the girl she held such a kind aura that you couldn't help but be kind back and just want her to like you, and I knew that it was partially because of what she was and her heavenly life force, but it wasn't always true because with the boy it was more of like you wanted to get to know him until he broke the spell by glaring at you with such hatred or somewhat suspicion. It made you feel that in order for her to like you he had to and if that was the case she would like no one.

"You are seniors in the school because of your age appearance and I'm going to ask that you try not to cause suspicion with the Night Class."

"You and me both know that the second we stepped on this ground that we sprung their suspicion it is quite inevitable." She said.

"Oh and you can call me Jeremi and he shall be called Rem, there are no superlatives needed or a last name but if one is needed mine is Kurana and Rem's is Kereru. We will be leaving now, thank you Mr. Cross-san."

"Wait and I can have my children show you the way." I called after them, but they were already gone.

Jeremiel's POV:

Cross was such a kind hearted person…too bad. Oh well we are here and it's time to get started. I didn't see the point in going through a trial with the soon to be deceased. But of course Mercy did… I love Mercy like my own brother, partially because he was my brother but also because he is such a kind person who believes everyone deserves a second chance and no one should be punished unless there is no other choice. I pushed some of my long straight black hair out of my face and took a slight and slow breath. Rim looked to me slightly concerned but I smirked at him and he smiled in response. He was right there was nothing to worry about; it wouldn't take long… before it was over.

We were almost there when I heard the sound of screaming girls. I knew what that meant and so did he so we headed over to get a look at the Night class.

Aidou POV:

The doors opened and I heard that glorious sound, the sound of my fans.

"Idol-sama!" they screamed for my attention I went over to one side and yelled a sweet, "Good Morning how are you my beautiful girls?"

And that it got various squeals and desperate replies, but something caught my eye. Farther away stood someone new, and not just anyone. She was beautiful and carried a heavenly aura around her. Smelling divine with her long black hair and oh-so-familiar red eyes I turned and walked to her desperate for her to notice me.

"Hello my-sweet," I said taking her hand and bringing it to my lips in a sweet but chaste kiss. I felt as if treating her wrong would kill me and somehow that felt oddly correct, "My name is Hanabusa Aidou, and what I may ask is yours?" And the second I heard her voice I wanted more of her. She sounded like an angel.

"Well since you ask with such respect and new0found worth I shall answer you your question," The whole while she was talking I was fantasizing about the dark haired beauty. There was something about her; no it was everything about her. "My name is Kurana, Jeremi Kurana."

And the second she said that I could feel all of the night class tense and look to her and as if just noticing the guy behind her, him as well.

"Kurana… is that correct or do my ears deceive me?" I asked gently releasing her hand and taking a hesitant step back which made her smile leave her eyes and I wanted to take it back, take back my harsh gesture.

"You're Jeremi Kurana… does that have any relation to the Kuran's?" I turned to see Shikki now standing behind me. Jeremi smiled at him and I felt overcome with jealousy. I wanted to rip his throat out but I knew if he could make her smile then I killing him would disappoint my dark haired beauty, with those red eyes… Kuran eyes. She did resemble the Kuran's if not the early ancestors of their line.

"I suppose it is some-what possible but I would not think too likely as I am not of your blood." She turned to the boy behind her and smiled which he returned with a smirk before glaring in my direction. I took in my opponent. He was quite tall, a whole head taller than Jeremi and two inches more than I, he had green eyes and not the emerald green of Takuma but a jade green, and he had Snow white shaggy hair that was in an emo style but made him look sort of forgiving. I shoo of such thought and turned my attention back to my love.

"But I must be going; maybe I shall see you around, Hanabusa Aidou, Shikki Senri, Ruka, Rima, Kain, Siren, Takuma, and Kuran Kaname." She said as she took the guy's hand and walked off I could have sworn she smirked at me when she said the names, which made me wonder 'how did she know all of our names? Was she a vampire? Was she related to Kaname? Who is that Boy? And why am I drawn to her?' I turned back to the others to see that all of the fans were gone and it was just the night class, and the disciplinary committee. They all looked at me with questioning and slightly frightened eyes. We didn't like it when someone knew that much about us and we didn't know anything but her name.

Jeremiel's POV

We went back to our room that we shared and Rim looked to me with a smile before he busted out in laughter, but I couldn't blame him, well actually I could seeing as that is part of my purpose. I go to the closet to see what we have to work with and I'm glad to see all of our 'normal clothes' are there. I took out a black pleated mini skirt with a whit half shirt that's sleeves came to my elbow and also a blood red vest that hugged my curves. I found a short sleeved black blazer with red stitching and a bow tie that I would use as a choker. I also my favorite pair of red knee-high heeled converse. Tomorrow was going to be a pretty good day, well at least in my twisted perception it would be.


End file.
